1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an entertainment system capable of being mounted in a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As society becomes more mobile and therefore spends a greater amount of time traveling and away from home, demand rises for electronic appliances and devices outside the home environment. For example, media units including video screens have been mounted in the headrests and to overhead portions, such as ceilings, of vehicles, facilitating video entertainment on the road. These media units may play video and audio from different media sources located in different portions of the vehicle.
When selling a vehicle, new and used vehicle dealerships may give consumers the option of installing a vehicle entertainment system. In such a situation, the dealerships may want to show an example of an installed entertainment system to a prospective purchaser.
Therefore, a need exists for a vehicle entertainment system that can be easily mounted to or removed from a seat or other mounting location, such as a vehicle ceiling, and a process for displaying the vehicle entertainment systems that allows for easy installation or removal of an entertainment system depending on whether a purchaser chooses the entertainment system as an option in the vehicle.